


Pretty In Pink [expanded version]

by look_turtles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Series, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Mick learns something about Len.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty In Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596906) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles). 



Mick was surrounded by white, but he wasn't in heaven. He was stuck in juvvie. The white wall in front of him was cracked and grimy, their were huge dust bunnies on the white tile floor.

He was sitting on a hard plastic chair that made his ass numb. He was so bored he seriously considered reading a book. He'd rather carve out his eyes with a dull spoon than read. His foot tapped because he hadn't started a fire in weeks and was getting an itch that only flames and smoke could scratch.

'Fuck it,' he said as he stood up and looked for something to do. He saw a group of boys standing in a group in the corner of the room and thought that at least he could pick a fight.

He didn't know any of their names and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't need or want friends. Friends just got you in trouble.

He went up to the group and saw an older boy pointing a sharpened piece of metal at a younger boy. The younger boy looked scared and pissed at the same time.

'Now that's just not fair,' Mick said.

The boys turned to him.

'This doesn't involve you, Rory,' the boy with the shiv said.

'I think it does. I love to fight and I might just fight you for the hell of it.'

The shiv-boy considered it and then put his shiv in the waist band of his pants. 'He's not worth.'

After the boys left, Mick went up to the boy still pressed against the wall. He stood up to his full hight and Mick laughed out loud. The kid was half a foot shorter and thirty pounds lighter than Mick.

'Are you going to fight me?' 

'Nah. Name's Mick, by the way.'

'Leonard but you can call me Len.'

'Cool,' Mick took Len's hand and shook it. His skin was cold. 

That day, Mick listened as Len talked about how much he liked snow and how he couldn't wait for winter.

Two weeks later, he walked into his room in juvvie and saw a lighter sitting on his pillow. He picked it up and rubbed his thumb over the smooth, cool metal. He couldn't wait to burn shit.

'You like it?' Len asked from behind him.

Mick turned around to face Len. 'Yeah. How'd you get it?'

Len shrugged. 'One of the guards smokes on his lunch break and it wasn't that hard to steal. I thought you might like to start a fire.'

'Yeah, I would!' Mick said with a big smile on his face.

'Great! I know the perfect place, but it can't be too big. We don't want the guards to see.' Len said smiling.

'Sounds good to me, boss.'

'Boss? I like that.'

As they walked out of the room to start a fire, Mick was glad he had saved Len from being shivved and not just because he had a new lighter.

That night, Mick walked into his room with his new lighter safely hidden up his sleeve. He laid down on his bed and poured some lube on his hand, covering his half-hard cock with gel. The fire hadn't been very big, but it had scratched his itch and now he had another itch.

He stroked his cock as he pictured the fire burn the piece of paper. As the fire consumed the paper he stroked his cock faster. He wasn't going to last long.

He felt is orgasm coming and tightened his grip. Suddenly, his mind conjured up an image of Len surrounded by flames and he came hard.

He sinked into his lumpy mattress.

'Fuck!' he exclaimed. He had never jerked off to anyone before and of course it just had to be Len. 

He just knew that Len would get him in trouble and jerking off to your friend was defiantly trouble. 

A few years later, eighteen year old Mick was a partner and friend of Len. Mick wanted more, but he wasn't going to fuck things up by saying so.

He walked into the warehouse they lived in and went looking for Len. He walked past the coffee table where Len planned their heists, it was covered with papers and blueprints for the natural history museum. Len really wanted the world's largest emerald.

He walked to Len's room and opened the door. 'Hey, Len I got...' The rest of what his was going to say died on his lips as he stared at Len. Len was dressed in nothing but pink panties that stretched tight across ass. 

The sunlight coming through the window made his pale skin look as white as new fallen snow. Mick licked his lips as his eyes traveled drown Len's back and his fingers itched to kneed those muscles. Mick felt his cock twitch.

Len turned his head and his eyes went wide. 'I... Um... This isn't what it looks like.'

Mick grinned. 'Really? Because it looks like you're wearing panties.'

Len turned around. The sight of that pink fabric barely concealing Len's cock only made Mick harder.

Len folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. 'You wanna make something of it?'

Mick just grinned, a pissed off Len shouldn't remind Mick of a puppy, but it did. 'Nah. I like fires and you like panties.'

Len lowered his arms. 'Oh, good. So, did you want something?'

For the life of him he couldn't remember. 'Nah. I do have one question though.' Mick said hoping like hell that he wasn't about to fuck things up.

'Yeah. What is it?'

Mick took a deep breath and walked up to Len. He brushed his hand over the panties and Len gasped. The panties were just as soft as they looked.

Standing close, he whispered. 'Do they turn you on?'

'Yeah but kissing you would probably be a bigger one,' Len said smirking.

Mick grinned and pulled Len close. His skin was soft and warm. He smelled like coffee and lemon scented shampoo. He didn't smell a good as a roaring fire, but it was close second.

He brushed their lips together and Len's lips were cracked and chapped. 

Mick moved his hands until they rested on Len's hips. Len brought his up and slid his fingers under Mick's shirt.

Len deepened the kiss and his hands snaked around and slid up Mick's back.

After several minutes of kissing, Mick realised that Len's hard cock was poking him in the thigh. It couldn't be comfortable for Len's cock to be trapped in those tight panties and that wouldn't do at all. 

Mick slid the panties down Len's thighs.

Len broke the kiss. 'You want to jerk me off?' 

'You'd let me?' Mick said because he thought they'd just kiss.

'Yeah, but could you get naked first?'

'Sure. You wanna watch me strip?' 

Len grinned and sat down at his bed. 'Strip now, please.'

Mick had no clue how to make stripping sexy, but he was going to try. 

He started by pulling off his shirt a throwing it (it was a sexy throw) across the room. Pulling off his pants he was glad that he was going commando because his cock was hard.

He looked over at Len and must have done something right because Len was sitting on his bed stroking himself.

'Come here,' Len said as he held out his hand.

Mick joined him on the bed and they were pressed chest to chest and cock to cock. Len kissed Mick's shoulder as Mick wrapped his hand around their cocks and stroked.

Len stopped kissing Mick's skin. 'Oh, fuck!'

Mick brushed their lips together as he sped up his strokes.

Len's nails dug into Mick's back as they kissed.

After several strokes, Len's body stiffened and he came. Mick came shortly after.

Len rubbed Mick's back. 'Fuck that was good.'

Mick nuzzled Len's neck. 'Yeah.'

'Can we have sex again?' Len said not sounding sure of himself.

Mick lifted his head and gently kissed Len's cheek. 'Hell yes we can.'

Len grinned and it lit up his whole face. Mick settled against Len and hoped that Len would wear those panties again. He liked those panties almost as much as his favorite lighter.

A week later, Mick was sitting on the old, lumpy couch in the warehouse thinking about kissing Len. He had always thought that fucking was the best, but he and Len had just kissed and jerked each off (several times) and Mick didn't want more. 

He had an itch that only Len could scratch, in particular Len's mouth and hands could scratch it.

Speaking of Len, he walked into the warehouse with a grin of his face.

'I've got a surprise for you,' he said.

'Oh yeah, let's see it.'

Len unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to reveal pink panties with a little white bow in the centre.

Mick felt his cock twitch. 

'Oh nice.'

'I thought you would like that. Do you want to jerk me off.?'

That did sound temping, but Mick wanted to do something else.

'Can I suck you off?' He asked as he stood up and stood in front of Len.

'Sounds great!'

Mick had never given a blow job, but he had been on the receiving end of several and he knew what he liked.

He dropped to his knees and mouthed Len's cock through the panties.

Len groaned as his hands came down and dug into Mick scalp.

After several moments, Mick slid the panties down and licked and sucked on Len's balls.

After licking and sucking Len's balls, Mick released them and admired Len's cock. It was longer and thicker than Mick's own and the tip was deep red.

A thick vein ran along the bottom almost from root to tip. Mick licked the vein.

'Oh, fuck! Len exclaimed.

Mick just grinned as he moved to the head and wrapped his lips around it.

He moved his head back and forth taking in more of the shaft with each movement.

His own cock was hard and he reached inside his pants and stroked it as he sucked on Len's cock.

Len's fingers kept digging into Mick's scalp and damn if the pain didn't make him harder.

Moving his head, Mick managed to take the whole shaft into his mouth.

'I'm gonna... I'm gonna...' Len said.

Maybe it was because they were such good partners, but Mick knew Len was about to come a backed off his cock until only the head was in his mouth. He sucked hard on the head and Len came filling Mick's mouth with salty come. Len soft cock fell from Mick mouth as he gaged.

He coughed and gaged.

'You okay?' Len asked as he knelt down and put his hand on Mick's shoulder. His hand was cold.

'Yeah. I'm good,' Mick said as he suddenly realised that he had come in his pants.

'Oh, if you didn't like it you don't have to do it again.'

Mick looked over at Len and saw the concern in his eyes. Mick brought up his hand and gently touched Len's cheek. Len nuzzled Mick's hand.

'I did like it, I just need more practice.'

'Oh, I can do that.'

'Will you ware the panties again?' 

Len grinned and nodded.

Mick couldn't wait, he might even buy Len some panties. He already had a list of the panties he wanted Len to try on and red silk were on the top of his list.


End file.
